


Two Prideful Uncles Drinking to the Beat

by deploy_c



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Other, Story Generator, random words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c
Summary: This story was made by a story generator. I simply inserted words and it generated a story using those words, so I didn't write the entirety of this piece. This explains why some sentences don't make any sense at all. I thought this generated story was funny, so I decided to post it!
Relationships: Banana Phafutee, Marius Auguste
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Two Prideful Uncles Drinking to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieVaillant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieVaillant/gifts).



Two Prideful Uncles Drinking to the Beat  
A Short Story  
by deploy_c

Banana Phafutee was thinking about Marius Auguste again. Marius was a smelly brat with obese eye and unfit hair.

Banana walked over to the window and reflected on her poopy surroundings. She had always hated wide University with its brawny, breakable benches. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel angry.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a smelly figure of Marius Auguste.

Banana gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a fat, obese, monster energy drink drinker with weak eye and slow hair. Her friends saw her as an old, odd old woman. Once, she had even revived a dying, Marius.

But not even a fat person who had once revived a dying, Marius, was prepared for what Marius had in store today.

The thunderstorm teased like running parrot, making Banana crippled. Banana grabbed a rusty gucci that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Banana stepped outside and Marius came closer, she could see the teeny-tiny glint in his eye.

Marius gazed with the affection of 3809 twig curved chipmunk. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Banana looked back, even more crippled and still fingering the rusty gucci. "Marius, I'm in love with someone else.," she replied.

They looked at each other with obsessed feelings, like two slobbering, stale snake crying at a very beautiful funeral, which had jazz music playing in the background and two prideful uncles drinking to the beat.

Banana studied Marius's obese eye and unfit hair. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Banana in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Marius."

Marius looked diarrhea, his emotions raw like a bright, blue balenciaga bag.

Banana could actually hear Marius's emotions shatter into 7914 pieces. Then the smelly brat hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of monster energy drink would calm Banana's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
